


Arizona Part 2

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank knows his fate.





	

Frank dreamt of Arizona. Based on what Newt had told him, it was the most beautiful, tolerant place in the world. Much better than this cardboard box, anyway (no offense to Newt, of course). He would finally be able to figure out his true wingspan and he would fly as far as the eye could see. If there was only some way to explore Arizona and stay with Newt...

But Frank new that was impossible. Newt was a ginger, and he'd disintegrate the moment he was exposed to a harsh sunlight. Frank couldn't do that to him.

So he settled for folding his head beneath his wing and dreaming of his eventual home.


End file.
